


Wards

by franciskerst



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciskerst/pseuds/franciskerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bilingual poem about U.N.C.L.E agents and their dedication to public safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wards

WARDS

Les cités d'or et d'acier  
ont des rues à angle droit;  
Les vents froids de la nuit s'y engouffrent sans rencontrer d'obstacles,  
y balayant les vestiges du jour,  
les papiers gras, les cartons vides,  
les résidus sans nom,  
et les vies sans but des derniers passants;  
Fêtards et pauvres gens s'y croisent sans se voir,  
mais à couvert des tours  
se glissent, inconnus de tous,  
les hommes de l'ombre et de la nuit qui veillent  
sur les paisibles habitants du jour.

The cities of gold and steel  
have their streets straight and right angled;   
The bleak winds of the night rush in freely,  
sweeping off the day's remnants,   
the soiled papers, the empty bags, the dirt,  
the nameless discarded leftovers   
and the aimless lives of the last loiterers.

Poor people and revelers cross by, unseen  
of each others but under the towers' shelter,  
there they are, unknown,  
the men of night and shadow, the wards, who watch  
the peaceful citizens' sleep

.


End file.
